1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical recording medium and an optical recording and reproducing apparatus (the optical recording and reproducing apparatus in the present specification indicates an apparatus for optically performing a reproduction and/or recording for the optical recording medium) and particularly is to realize a large recording capacity using red and blue laser lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
The feature, when a disk shape is employed as the optical recording medium, resides in that a recording and reproducing apparatus speedy in access, small in size and convenient can be arranged. For example, in order to realize a disk which can carry out a recording and reproducing of NTSC in four hours on its one side face and can replace an existing video tape recorder (VTR), a memorizing capacity equal to or more than 8 GB (giga byte) is required.